koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Gai/Movesets
All the movesets for Huang Gai in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : A great swing of his club. : , : Low punch to the torso that lifts foes upward. : , , : A quick upward kick. Can stun people. : , , , : One armed downwards batting swing. Leans body forward during its execution, leaving him standing on one foot. : , , , , , : He knocks them up and jumps into the air following with three repeated strikes of his rod, the third knocking the unfortunate enemy to the ground. : , , , , , : Stomps the ground with his foot while jamming his rod on the ground, creating a quake. : , , , , , : : : Series of horizontal swings. :Dashing : Charges forward and swings with his shielded gauntlet. : , : Diagonal swing that starts above his right shoulder and cuts across to his left. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : Two quick swings and a stab. Can be directed to either his left or right side, depending if it's used during a chain. : , , , , , : Alternating attacks to the left and right side. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Sets a bomb. Tapping the button once sets it near him. Multiple taps lets him throw it. Explodes a moment after when he throws it. Can damage anyone in the vicinity, including himself. These bombs cannot kill anyone when their health is down to 1 point, even Huang Gai himself. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Series of forward marching punt kicks before he uppercuts with his shield arm. If he connects with the shield arm upper, he'll grab and lift up his opponent with said arm and then rev up his rod to uppercut the target for a slight stationary launch. Can combo after it. :However, despite being a grab, it can be blocked. A strange bug can occur when it is blocked like so that causes Huang Gai to go through with the grab animation regardless if the enemy is captured or not. The move also does not activate elements, unlike most grabs with physical blows. : , : Flips and falls down with by punching down his shield arm into the ground for a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to both sides. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before except bombs explode upon impact when thrown as soon as they hit the ground, instead of after bouncing a few small ways. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but due to grabs being removed in this installemnt, Huang Gai instead launches the foe high with his shield arm uppercut and stumbles backwards a bit after the move finishes. : , , , , : Smashes the ground, creating an explosion. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): He throws five bombs in front of him at the end. These bombs unlike his C1 and jumping charge can K.O. opponents. : , : Flips into the air and hurls a bomb in front of him at a downward angle. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Grabs an opponent. Spinning piledrives them into the ground and they explode on impact. *His bombs will no longer damage him or allies when they explode. Setting the bombs near him infinitely can juggle enemies in range, but the explosions can only dwindle his enemies' life to one health point. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Creates a massive force of air surrounding the area. :Triple Attack 2: Strikes the ground to cause fierce winds rising from above. :Triple Attack 3: Swings weapon around to release fierce gusts of air. Dynasty Warriors 6 :He shares his attacks with Xu Zhu, Dong Zhuo and Wei Yan. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Mace for more details. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Huang Gai's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Huang Gai mainly uses the cudgel moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Huang Gai is affiliated with the club in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Grabs his opponent in a rolling grapple and kicks them away. :Musou - Piledriver (堅牢橋): : Reaches out to grab an enemy. If the grab connects, Huang Gai performs a jumping "Leg-hook Belly-to-back Suplex" wrestling move by placing him/her over his shoulders, jumps, and back-slams the victim into the ground. If the grab does not connect, he will follow with two flaming backfists. :Alternate Musou - Backbreaker (抜山蓋世撃): R1 + : Throws an uppercut, if it hits, the victim will be sent flying. Huang Gai then jumps and catches him/her in midair, lands and finishes the victim in a back-breaking bend. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Sends enemies flying by crushing the ground with enough force to produce tremors. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to have more impact and turn red. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Thrusts weapon forward before swinging it up. : , , , , : Pole vaults weapon before driving it into the ground. : , , , , , : Stomps the ground and grabs the nearest foe in time for an aerial slam. : , : Smashes the ground to produce a large fissure, damaging enemies close by. :R1: Increases attack power and adds the wind attribute to attacks for a short period of time. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Launches enemies by thrusting weapon hard into the earth, then stands on top of weapon shaft in time to grab the closest airborne foe and slams them hard. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the arm blade in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Attacks enemies with a blow strong enough to render water in half. Dynasty Warriors 8 Huang Gai keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , : Leaps into the air while hauling an enemy, then pounds them to the ground causing waves of water to appear and knock other nearby foes away. :Aerial Musou - Mountain Drop (回山側海堕): , : Performs a brainbuster on a single enemy as he dives down with enough impact to knock away other surrounding foes. :Awakening Musou: Spins around continuously while holding weapon sideways. It ends with him tossing weapon at a short distance before kicking it away to emit a violent energy surge. During the extended version, he rides up and down through raging tidal waves before initiating the final phase of the attack. Category:Movesets